Wrestling Trouble
by meyerjon1996
Summary: Rocky and Bullwinkle go to a wrestling tournament with Mr. Peabody Sherman and Penny until a mean wrestler wants Sherman to fight him.
1. Chapter 1

One day at a stadium in New York City there was a wrestling event. And in the seats we see our two heroes Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle Moose.

Rocky: Oh boy it sure is great to see a wresting tournament in New York City isn't it Bullwinkle?

Bullwinkle: Yeah it's very exiting. I just don't want to be in the ring because I'm not the fighting moose I always wasn't.

And who could be sitting next to our heroes but the world's smartest dog Mr. Peabody and his adopted young boy Sherman who were all with Penny Peterson Carl, Mason, Jill and Abby.

Sherman: We all got special tickets to see this new event. After all I always loved this because I'm a big fan of all the champs.

And then they were all watching the match begin. And entering the ring was a mean 13 year old champ who was the most handsomest champ he ever was. As the bell rang he started beating up the challenger. The challenger was hit bruised and then all beaten up and hurt by the champion who landed on him giving the final blow. The audience were surprised.

Rocky: I don't like the look of this Bullwinkle. He's not a very good champ after all.

Bullwinkle: Gee. I thought he was nicer like the others but he's way too tough for them. Even for us I believe.

Mr. Peabody: Wow! that champ is always undefeated and never plays by the rules.

Penny: Yeah he also looks so yucky. He's not a good hunk. I wish you Sherman were a wrestler.

Well Sherman was very nervous. But he wanted to impress Penny that he could be one if he can win her heart.

Sherman: Um sure I could. Besides that 13 year old champ is nothing but a real bully. If i had the chance I'd show him what i'm made of. I'd give him one of these! Some of this and this! And then Lights Out!

But when Sherman kicked his leg Rocky holding his cheesy nachos almost dropped them and then caught it just in time.

Rocky: Sherman please be careful with the nachos. Okay?

Sherman: Sorry Rocky.

Just then the announcer announced the champ's name to the crowd.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! The New York Champion... Bulkhead Blaine!

Blaine: Oh yeah man!

The people in the audience booed at him is response.

Blaine: Oh yeah?! Well which one of you people want to come up here and take on the champ?!

Everybody was silence until a voice rang up.

Bullwinkle: Hey! Hey pal! I Bullwinkle J. Moose will tell you who will come up there and take on you. This little guy!

Bullwinkle was pointing to Sherman.

Mr. Peabody Penny Rocky Mason Carl Jill and Abby: Sherman?!

Sherman: Me?!

Soon Bullwinkle took him into the ring to come face to face with Blaine.

Blaine: You want to take on me?

Bullwinkle: Why sure you do Sherman. You told Penny your pretty girlfriend that you wanted to teach him a lesson. Remember?

Sherman: Uh uh..

Bullwinkle: You also told her you were gonna give him one of these! And some of this and some of this and lights out!

Blaine: Might i ask you about... This!

Blaine then grabbed Bullwinkle and he used him like a Pogo stick and he sent him flying through the air and landed on the post of the ring.

Bullwinkle: Well he's all yours Sherman. I'm coming mother.

Then Bullwinkle felt hurt and he was out like a light.

Rocky: Hokey Smoke Bullwinkle!

Rocky then flew over to his pal. He was so sad his best pal was hurt. He then glared in anger at Blaine.

Rocky: Why you no good troublemaker!

Rocky flied all around Blaine but Blaine grabbed Rocky by the tail curled him up into a ball and rolled him to Bullwinkle and then our two heroes were both out cold and all tied up.

Sherman: Rocky... Bullwinkle...?

Just then Blaine caught sight of Penny.

Blaine: Hey little lady. You don't want to be with a nerd like him. You need a guy like me to have around.

But Penny did not approve of his hunky behavior. She turned her head away from him and humphed like a young rich girl does.

Penny: Humph!

Just then Blaine grabbed Penny by the arm and took her away.

Penny: Sherman! Help!

Sherman: Penny! Let her go you big palooka!

Blaine: No not until you defeat me!

Well Sherman did try to wrestle him. But he couldn't do anything to him due to the fact he's too short. Then Blaine grabbed Sherman and threw him into the ropes he stretched out for someone to help him.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody! Help me!

Mr. Peabody: I'll get you Sherman! Hold on!

But the ropes threw Sherman right back to Blaine who hit him in the face. And Sherman was knocked out cold.

Blaine: Well that takes care of that little nerd bomber! Now my sweet dear you are gonna be mine forever and ever!

Oh no! Will Blaine keep Penny forever and ever? Will Sherman get up and fight him again? And will our heroes Bullwinkle and Rocky ever wake up from their coma? Be sure to see our next part called Mega Tag Team Title or I Wrestled Off of You!


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky: And now it's time for Bullwinkle's Corner

Bullwinkle: Greetings Culture Crowd. Today's poem is called Penny Had A Little Lamb.

Penny: It's me dressed up as Mary. And it's called Mary Had A Little Lamb.

Bullwinkle: But your name is Penny right?

Penny: Well yes but...

Bullwinkle: Okay then. Come on out Sherman.

Sherman: No way! I'm not going out like this.

Bullwinkle: But I need to read the poem because you're needed!

Sherman: (groans) Okay i'm coming. I'm coming. I just hope everybody doesn't laugh at me.

Bullwinkle: Okay now. Penny Had A Little Lamb. The lamb is really Sherman in a costume folks. It's fleece were white as snow.

Sherman: What's fleece?

Bullwinkle: It's sheep's wool. And everywhere that Penny went the lamb was sure to go. He followed...

Sherman: Ooh! ow!

Bullwinkle: What's wrong now?

Sherman: The costume is making me feel itchy! I need to take it off! (Grunts) Oh no! the stupid zipper is stuck! Now I can't get it off!

Penny: I'll help you get it off Sherman! There now. Does that feel better?

Sherman: Yes it sure does.

Bullwinkle: So if you want a little lamb with a little bad itch, Just make sure you help it by scratching him by not giving him a glitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Well As you can remember last time Sherman was beaten up by Blaine who had Penny in his evil clutches and even our heroes Rocky and Bullwinkle were knocked out cold. Now it seams that Blaine had won the girl of his dreams.

Penny: Let me go right now you big bully! Come on Sherman wake up and save me!

But Sherman couldn't hear her. He was in pain so badly he couldn't hear his best friend cry for help. Just then he opened his eye to see that Penny was hitting Blaine because he was trying to kiss her.

Sherman: Huh? Wha? Penny? Oh no! I gotta save her! Ooh! But i'm hurt really badly and my back hurts. I still need to save her!

So Sherman got some of his strength back and he stood up and went back to fight the mean wrestling bully. He stepped on his foot.

Blaine: Yeouch! My foot!

As he grabbed hold of it he let go of Penny's arm and Sherman saved her in time.

Penny: Sherman! You saved me!

She even give Sherman a kiss on the cheek. Sherman then blushed with bright red cheeks.

Sherman: Oh golly!

But just then Blaine saw what happened and he ran up to Sherman and Penny.

Blaine: Hey! Give me back my girl!

Sherman who had Penny in his arms ran all around the ring until he got too tired. And it looked like Blaine was going to have Penny in his arms once again.

Blaine: Aha! Now i've got you!

Just then Penny got on top of him and punched him in the face until Blaine got her again. Then Sherman hold onto Penny's hand to pull her free and Penny grabbed onto Blaine's hair and suddenly the air came off to reveal Blaine got a very short haircut.

Sherman: As Rocky always says: Hokey Smoke! His hair is just a wig!

Penny: So he has a very short haircut.

Blaine: MY HAIR!

Soon everyone in the audience were laughing at Blaine's misery. Even Jill Abby Carl and Mason were laughing. Except for Mr. Peabody who didn't feel like laughing. Blaine was very angry.

Blaine: Give me back my hair!

Sherman and Penny ran away mocking Blaine as they took his hair. Soon they got on a post next to Our heroes who were just waking up.

Rocky: Oh Good heaven up above. What just happened last night?

Bullwinkle: Uh.. I'm sorry Mother please stop spanking me. Must've gotten knocked out or something.

Rocky: Hokey Smoke Bullwinkle look! Blaine has very short hair! And Penny and Sherman got his wig!

Bullwinkle: (laughs) He's bald! That's so funny!

Sherman: Yoo-Hoo! Looking for this?

Blaine: (Growls)

Sherman lifted the hair up and Blaine bashed himself into the poll. The crowd cheered giving Sherman a bunch of red roses which he handed one of them over to Penny.

Sherman: Here you go Penny a pretty red rose.

Penny: Oh Sherman that's so very sweet of you.

But just when Penny was about to kiss him on the cheek again Blaine came up behind him with an angry look on his face. He grabbed Sherman in his clutches.

Sherman: (thinking) Oh man. I'm dead meat on a stick.

Suddenly Sherman had an idea he threw the wig away and Blaine released him and chased after the wig.

Blaine: My hair!

The hair landed on a small box of nachos and Blaine landed face first right into them.

Bullwinkle: Say Rocky are those your nachos?

Rocky was so surprised and what Blaine did to them he got so angry he flew over to attack him

Rocky: MY NACHOS!

Soon Rocky was beating up Blaine in a cloud of smoke and then Bullwinkle got into the fight with them. Then Bullwinkle lifted Blaine up and threw him into the air and landed back first on the ring all beaten up sore and out cold.

Penny: Get him Sherman!

Sherman then jumped off the pole and landed right on top of the wrestler.

Announcer: One! Two! Three!

The crowd cheered.

Crowd: Hooray!

Announcer: Introducing the winner and new world champion!

Soon Sherman was awarded with the new world champion belt and Bullwinkle picked him up and let him sit on his antlers.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman. I would've almost been very cross with you in the ring getting hurt really badly.

Sherman: I know Mr. Peabody. But you see...

Mr. Peabody: Uh uh uh. I'm not finished. I was so worried you were being bullied by that wrestler everyone hated. But now that you've won the belt, I forgive you for all the strength you've got. And i'm proud you won.

Penny: I am so happy you won the title and I wanted to thank you for the rose you gave me. You are the best champion i ever had for a best friend.

Penny then gave Sherman a kiss on the cheek again and Sherman blushed with a big lovestruck smile.

Sherman: Golly Gee!

And so all things ended well for our high flying friend his good natured companion and their friends. I think it's all right that they all agree that wrestling is indeed dangerous.

Rocky: Well I'm glad we were all safe and i guess Sherman is now the new champ.

Bullwinkle: Yeah. Now if only we can do something about our pain from our bodies. I'm still hurt.

And so we then leave this stadium and leave it there for another brand new event. Be sure to come back next time and read the further adventures of Rocky The Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle Moose!

The End.


End file.
